


Viento de tormenta

by Unaflor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Un poco fluff?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ropa de Haruka huele como los sueños de Usagi. Cinco drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viento de tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Uf. Creo que no voy a cansarme nunca de la dinámica de este pairing en la versión Crystal. Siéntase libres de comentar cualquier cosa que quieran, y si tienen ganas de dejarme algunas ideas, sería genial también.

1.  
Van tan rápido que Usagi tiene que agarrarse a cada lado del asiento con las dos manos, y lo hace con tanta fuerza que en algún momento los dedos empiezan a dolerle, pero eso no lo nota hasta que todo acaba. Dura una eternidad, aunque es probable que no haya sido más que un instante, porque, después de todo, van demasiado rápido. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los párpados y se encoge en su lugar, lamentando haber aceptado la oferta de Haruka. Siente que la cabeza va a explotarle y tiene que contener las ganas de echarse a llorar. En la oscuridad de sus párpados, la risa de Haruka tiene el color de la tierra y lo está inundando todo, haciéndolo resonar dentro de su cabeza. Sólo Haruka y su risa llenan ese mundo de velocidad, giros bruscos y vértigo infinito que es como el viento pero con ruedas y un volante. Desde el fondo del miedo, Usagi sonríe un poco y -todavía con los ojos cerrados- afloja los dedos.

2.  
Cuando se anima a ver en su dirección, descubre que Haruka está mirándola y la vergüenza hace que se lleve el último pedazo de torta con crema a la boca y casi se ahogue al tragarlo. Haruka sonríe y arquea una ceja. Ninguna de las chicas está prestándoles atención. Nadie ha notado cómo el tiempo se ha detenido para ellas, y nadie parece interesarse por ver qué es lo que hace Haruka cuando se inclina un poco sobre la mesa, extendiendo la mano hasta que uno de sus dedos alcanza la boca de Usagi y la presiona apenas, para retirarse en seguida hasta ocupar otra vez su posición anterior, espalda distendida sin estar encorvada, el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano. Sólo que ahora se lleva un dedo a la boca y Usagi sabe que está manchado con los restos de crema de su torta.  
Ese día descubre que la tierra no es lo único que Sailor Uranus puede hacer temblar.

3.  
Llueve y Usagi no sabe a dónde está yendo hasta que llega. Se desata el pelo en el ascensor, sacudiéndose los rulos húmedos entre los dedos, sin buscar excusas. Golpea la puerta con los dedos porque siempre le ha gustado más la madera que los timbres, y cuando la puerta se abre desde el otro lado, Usagi piensa que tendría que decir algo como "¿puedo esperar a que termine de llover antes de ir a casa?". No dice nada, sin embargo. Se mira los pies mojados y sonríe media sonrisa. Haruka no hace preguntas, sólo abre más la puerta y deja espacio que Usagi pase. Sobre el umbral de la puerta, Haruka la abraza por la espalda y le dice al oído que _las princesas deben acudir a los príncipes, no a los dragones_. Usagi no sabe si eso es una advertencia, una amenaza o un lamento.

4.  
Cierra los ojos cuando cree que va a recibir un golpe que jamás llega. No de frente, al menos, en el pecho, en la cara, explotando, sino por detrás, contra su espalda, terrible, duro y homogéneo. Cuando abre los ojos la cara de Sailor Uranus está tan cerca de la suya que parece mentira que no se estén tocando. Sailor Uranus lleva los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro contrayéndose de dolor es algo que Sailor Moon siente latiendo por abajo de la piel. Princesa, dice Sailor Uranus. Sonríe, la idiota. O lo intenta, al menos, y hace que el corazón de Sailor Moon se contraiga hasta volverse una bolita de calor latiente y terrible. Con cuidado, intenta desprender su cuerpo del cuerpo de Sailor Uranus, que la retiene un momento, todo manos calientes por debajo de los guantes, último esfuerzo por protegerla. Sailor Moon no sonríe esta vez. Aprieta las manos, frunce el ceño y ataca al enemigo con toda su fuerza.

5.  
Cuando escucha los golpes en la puerta, Haruka sonríe como quien ve una fotografía raída en la que aparecen jóvenes los viejos amigos que ya se han marchado. Considera la posibilidad de dejar la puerta cerrada, pero un dolor filoso atraviesa su pecho a la velocidad del viento y llega hasta la punta de los dedos. Cuando abre la puerta, Usagi deja de mirarse los pies para mirarla a ella. Tiene que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a Haruka a los ojos, y cuando finalmente pasa, Usagi se echa entre sus brazos con la confianza de los niños que saben que serán atrapados por sus padres cuando los lanzan al aire. La ropa de Haruka huele como los sueños de Usagi, que llora sin hacer ruido, pero inundándolo todo. Haruka querría decirle que no hay razones para llorar, pero no va a mentir. En cambio, la estrecha entre sus brazos y la levanta del suelo sosteniéndola por debajo de las rodillas. Usagi la mira sorprendida y con las mejillas húmedas. Haruka cierra la puerta con el peso de su propio cuerpo, y le besa la frente, la punta de la nariz, la boca. _Todavía nos quedan razones para sonreír, ¿o no, Princesa?_


End file.
